In a competitive commercial world, companies look for ways to distinguish their products and services from their competitors' products and services. In general, organizations look for unique ways to get the attention of their audiences through informational communications such as advertising, public service, or other announcements. One such way is to personalize and target the providing of information about products and services. An example of targeted communication is telephone and e-mail messages including personalization.
A problem with traditional variable data systems is that there is a one:one relationship between personalization/positioning/targeting and the produced piece so that, for example, to personalize a phone message or e-mail message would require stored audio/visual information about each target customer.
What is needed are a system and method that allow a one:many relationship between personalization/targeting and the produced message.